Right Where I Belong
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Suite à la disparition de son père, Stiles trouve une source de réconfort auprès d'une personne pour le moins inattendue... Stiles/Derek !
1. Eménagement

**Titre: **Right Where I Belong.**  
**

**Pairing:** Sterek (Stiles/Derek)

**Auteur: **Girlsaregun

**Note: **Pas de beta, toutes les fautes m'appartiennent ! Et toujours ce même problème de mise en page, vous m'excuserez...

Un OS en trois parties, pondu il y a de cela, quelques jours... Dans mon processus d'écriture, (à savoir souvent lorsque j'ai des insomnies donc très tard dans la nuit) je me dis toujours "et cette fois, j'écris sur quoi ?" et la liste n'est pas très longue puisque rares sont les pairings qui m'inspirent... Aujourd'hui je m'attaque donc à Stiles et à son cher Derek. Je ne suis pas fana de ce ship ni n'ai la prétention de dire que j'ai bien saisi les personnages dans leur globalité. En faite, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Ici, ces deux là sont un poil OOC. (Un Derek bien trop gentil et passif, et un Stiles beaucoup trop posé et détendu.) La plus part des auteurs que j'ai pu lire font un job extra en posant leurs plumes en faveur de ce couple. Alors au passage, je tiens à leur lever mon chapeau, comme on dit.**  
**

Maintenant je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bisous à tous !

* * *

**"Mon père a disparu. Ta sœur a réapparu."**

**"Elle n'y est pour rien, Stiles."**

**"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."**

Derek soupira longuement.

**"On sait très bien de qui il s'agit."**

**"Ta petite amie folle et psychopathe qui a été accessoirement ma prof d'anglais ?"** lança ironiquement Stiles, comme à son habitude.

À la seule différence que cette fois, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

**"Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais tu n'es pas le seul"**, assura Derek le plus calmement du monde.

Son vis à vis abdiqua, choisissant de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation qui risquait de les pousser à confesser des aveux que tout deux ne souhaitaient pas entendre.

Il haussa les épaules, passant une main lasse dans ses mèches qui étaient devenues beaucoup trop longues à son goût. Dès que les choses seront remises en place, il faudrait impérativement qu'il songe à faire un détour chez le coiffeur, nota t-il mentalement.

**"Je suis pas là pour te balancer des choses horribles au visage si ça peut te rassurer."**

Derek haussa les sourcils de la manière dont il savait si bien le faire.

**"Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"** questionna t-il, son impatience se faisant grandissante.

**"«Pourquoi tu t'en soucis ?»" C'est la question que ta sœur m'a posé il n'y pas si longtemps. C'est ça ma réponse. Parce que je m'en soucis. Même si ça fait mal."**

L'alpha l'étudia un instant, la mâchoire serrée, l'air impénétrable.

Stiles détestait lorsque ce dernier agissait de la sorte, se sentant impuissant car incapable de déchiffrer l'expression placée sur son visage. Derek pouvait être une véritable tête de nœuds lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Celui ci fini d'ailleurs par ramener ses bras sur son torse, en mécanisme de défense. Il lui tourna le dos et vint se placer devant la large fenêtre qui barrait le mur de son nouveau loft.

**"Si tu penses que je vais t'inviter à prendre le thé et discuter de mes sentiments, tu te trompes."**

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'animosité.

**"Ça je le sais parfaitement, Derek. On te changera pas. Je voulais simplement... Venir vérifier que tu étais encore en vie après tout ça."**

**"En vie ?"** répéta t-il, pivotant sur ses pieds dans le but de faire de nouveau face au fils du shérif.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête.

**"Je sais, pour avoir été l'un d'entre eux, qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui aimerait te voir enseveli six pieds sous terre. Mais je sais aussi que tu pourrais leur faciliter la tâche."**

**"Je suis pas suicidaire, Stiles."**

**"Appelle ça comme tu veux alors. Mais si tu l'étais, il n'y aurait pas de honte à avoir"**, conclus l'adolescent.

Après de longues secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, Derek fini par ouvrir la bouche, un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage.

**"Ton père. Je vais le retrouver."**

**"C'est une promesse ?"**

**"Une certitude"**, assura le jeune homme.

**"Promis craché ? Le petit doigt croisé en l'air et tout le tralala? Tu me donnes ta parole ?"**

**"N'abuses pas de ma patience"**, grogna t-il.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

**"Comment va Cora ? Est ce que vous avez eu le temps de discuter depuis sa réapparition soudaine ?"**

**"Non. On se ressemble trop pour ça."**

**"Moins de paroles, plus d'actions c'est ça ? Je reconnais bien les Hales."**

**"Tu devrais rentrer"**, marmonna son interlocuteur.

La mine grave et les lèvres pincées, le regard brillant du garçon croisa celui éteint du lycanthrope.

Marquant une pause, l'adolescent secoua la tête vivement, le ton présent dans sa voix soudainement nettement enjoué.

**"Pour quoi faire ? Passer la nuit à espérer que mon père ne soit pas déjà mort et prier pour qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?"**

Derek lui lança un dernier regard, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

**"Le canapé n'est pas très confortable mais pour une nuit, ça devrait faire l'affaire"**, lança t-il par dessus son épaule.

**"Merci. Et tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Moi aussi j'aurais craqué pour Mademoiselle Blake si j'avais quelques années de plus et que je traînais une carcasse comme la tienne. L'air constipé en moins. Ça a souvent tendance à effrayer les gens. Sauf moi. Moi j'ai pas peur de toi."**

**"Tu en es sûre ?"**

Bien qu'il ne puisse le voir que de dos, Stiles aurait pu juré qu'un sourire, aussi infime qu'il soit, déformait actuellement le visage de son vis à vis.

**"C'était pas un défit mais... Oui. Enfin, oui. Tout comme Mademoiselle Blake."**

Et il avait raison.

Derek sourit, délaissant tout compte fait les escaliers pour se retrouver de nouveau nez à nez au fils du shérif.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça.

**"Attends une minute, est ce que tu viens tout juste de sortir les canines ? Je rêve pas ?"** se moqua gentiment le jeune Stilinski.

**"Dis pas de bêtises. Ou continues d'en dire. À vrai dire je m'en fiche."**

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, hein, l'affreux ?"**

**"Toi. Tu me rappelles Jennifer."**

La pièce tomba dans le silence, un malaise conséquent s'installant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Derek fixa Stiles, un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de réaliser suite à ses propos. Quant à Stiles, stupéfait par la confession que venait de faire son vis à vis, resta pour une fois, sans voix.

**"Je suis pas sûre de savoir comment je dois le prendre"**, déclara t-il, acerbe.

**"Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher."**

**"Elle a enlevé mon père. Tu es au courant de ça, pas vrai ?"**

**"Stiles."**

**"Et tu oses me dire que je te rappelle à elle ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi !"** s'emporta le jeune garçon.

L'alpha secoua la tête de gauche à droite, soupirant bruyamment.

**"Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû rester."**

**"Ne remets pas la faute sur moi, tu veux ! C'est trop facile !"**

**"Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je disais, c'est sorti comme ça"**, se justifia t-il presque.

**"Oh oui, ça je le sais que Derek Hale ne réfléchit que trop peu avant d'agir. Cela a d'ailleurs eut pour don de nous empêtrer dans des situations désastreuses, le genre d'histoires qu'on aurait pu éviter un nombre incalculable de fois !"**

**"Tu as fini ?"**

Stiles serra les poings, la mâchoire serrée. Il se retint de ne pas envoyer valser la première chose qui se tenait devant lui, jouant la scène dans sa tête et se trouvant tout bonnement ridicule. Après tout, il n'était plus un petit garçon à qui on refusait un câlin ou une friandise.

**"Je ne partirais pas d'ici"**, affirma t-il avec conviction.

**"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit que je voulais. Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de partir. Pour ne pas empirer les choses."**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Derek fit son chemin jusqu'aux marches qui menait à sa chambre pour la seconde fois et s'y engagea.

**"Super"**, s'exclama Stiles, gesticulant dans tout les sens. **"Laisses moi tout seul à ruminer des idées glauques. De toutes façons je ne te retiens pas."**

**"Bonne nuit Stiles."**

**"C'est ça."**

* * *

Les cliques c'est bien, les reviews, c'est mieux !

Cela me pousserait aussi à poster la suite plus vite. Vous avez dit "chantage" ? Roh, tout de suite ! :P


	2. Rapprochement

**Note:** Mon OS qui s'est transformé en three shot est entièrement écrit, mais se présente sous forme de brides de phrases placées ici et là, et majoritairement de longs dialogues. Alors forcément, je dois peaufiner, réécrire certaines choses tout en me relisant une dizaine de fois pour n'avoir rien oublié et corriger mes fautes.

J'ai un mal de crâne incroyable parce que je bute sur certains passages et l'inspiration n'est plus là, haha. Mais bon ! Il faut bien la finir, cette fiction.

Stiles et Derek sont comme chien et chat mais au final, de petits rapprochements s'opèrent, des pensées improbables commencent à s'immiscer dans leurs esprits et certaines situations laissent entendre que leurs relation actuelle évoluera vers quelque chose de plus ambigüe...

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos alertes et agréables reviews qui sont un plaisir à lire et me donne l'envie d'offrir le meilleur de moi même.

Merci tout particulièrement au **guest** qui a prit le temps de marquer son passage sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a grandement motivée à poster la suite au plus vite !

Sans oublier **Driamar. **Un grand merci pour tes encouragements, encore une fois, ça participe à l'écriture de ce three shot !

Sur cette jolie note, moi je meurs de fatigue et vous laisse donc à votre lecture !

Ciao, et au prochain chapitre ! (Je bosse dessus, c'est promis.)

* * *

**"Stiles, réveilles toi !"**

Le concerné gesticula dans tous les sens, pris de panique, dévisageant Derek avec de grands yeux exorbités.

**"Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"** glapit-il lamentablement. **"Tu m'as foutu la frousse de ma vie ! Enfin, pas de ma vie, mais c'est tout comme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?"**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, délaissant le canapé sur lequel Stiles était couché.

**"À peine levé et le voilà qui déblatère déjà !"**

**"Je t'entends tu sais."**

**"À croire que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais puisque tu as parlé dans ton sommeil."**

L'humain arqua un sourcil, ramenant la couette qui lui avait été prêtée pour la nuit contre lui. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était que très peu couvert. Bien sûr, lorsque Scott dormait chez lui, sans compter les nuits où tout deux finissaient par tomber de sommeil, terrassés par la fatigue, Stiles s'accommodait largement d'un simple t-shirt usé et d'un boxer en guise de pyjama. Le minimum syndical, en somme. Après tout, c'était Scott, son meilleur ami au monde, son frère. Pourquoi s'encombrer de superflu ?

À la seule différence que Derek était celui qui se tenait devant lui, à cet instant précis. Ce qui avait pour don de le faire ce sentir tout petit. Derek qui n'était pas Scott. Derek, lui, parvenait à le mettre mal à l'aise part la simple intensité de son regard. L'adolescent chassa vite cette idée, considérant que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une question de pudeur. Rien de plus. Absolument rien avoir avec le sentiment singulier que provoquait l'alpha à chaque regards trop appuyés ou esquisse d'un sourire voilé. Et puis d'abord, Stiles n'était pas du genre à passer l'essentiel de ses journées torse nu, _lui_. Bien qu'il aurait pu le considérer s'il avait bénéficié du terrain génétique avantageux de Derek. Son torse galbé et ses abdominaux outrageusement dessinés. Ses bras musclés, rassurants, masculins...

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à avoir des idées mal placées.

**"Et qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour que tu te sentes obliger de bondir hors de ton lit ?"** marmonna t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son embarras.

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

**"Tu avais le sommeil agité. Je l'ai senti alors j'ai tendu l'oreille. Et c'est là que je t'ai entendu."**

**"Tu as veillé sur moi ?"**

**"Non. J'écoutais, c'est tout"**, se défendit-il d'emblée, un peu bougon.

**"Tu te fais du soucis pour moi, pas vrai Derek ?"**

**"Après ce que tu m'as dit, il était normal de garder l'œil ouvert."**

**"Je dors pas très bien depuis... Enfin, tu sais. Mais merci. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure. Enfin, non. Oh et puis merde ! T'y es allé quand même un peu fort !"**

**"Tu m'as mal compris"**, assura le jeune homme d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

**"Comment ça ? Il y aurait t'il un sens caché derrière tes mots ? De la subtilité et de la finesse peut être ?"**

Il soupira.

**"Stiles, ton sarcasme m'épuise."**

**"Racontes alors."**

**"Quand je te disais que tu me rappelais Jennifer, c'était dans ton comportement et ta façon d'être avec moi."**

**"Oh."**

La pièce tomba dans un silence assourdissant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, nota l'adolescent.

Bien qu'il souriait intérieurement, ce dernier choisi de paraître le plus neutre possible, ne souhaitant pas enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Lui même était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise.

**"Je préfère les choses vue sous cet angle"**, avoua t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Derek le fixa sans un mots, comme s'il cherchait à le percer à jour.

**"Tu devrais te recoucher"**, lança t-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

**"Je suis plus fatigué"**, contra immédiatement le jeune garçon.

**"Tu as des cernes sous les yeux."**

**"Ça c'est parce que je ne dors quasiment plus. En fait, c'est la première fois depuis deux jours que j'arrive à m'endormir. J'aurais presque fait une nuit complète si tu n'avais pas mit tes sens de super loup en alerte."**

**"Rendors toi"**, insista l'alpha.** "Essayes au moins. Je te laisserais dormir demain."**

**"Pas avant que tu répondes à ma question."**

**"Parles."**

Stiles se gratta maladroitement l'arrière du crâne, visiblement hésitant. Ce qui capta la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

"**Le truc c'est que je sais pas comment la formuler et ça risque d'être vraiment gênant."**

**"Stiles !"** s'agaça le lycanthrope.

**"Tu vois ! Déjà que t'es grognon avec tes heures de sommeil, j'imagine pas ce que c'est après une nuit blanche !"**

**"Parles ou je t'arrache la langue."**

**"C'est pas très sympa, ça Derek"**, réprimanda l'adolescent. **"Tu es mon hôte. En voilà des manières."**

**"Ma maison, mes lois, mon pote."**

Les mots de Derek arrachèrent un sourire espiègle au fils du shérif, un sentiment grisant se longeant dans sa poitrine.

**"Je vois que tu as une mémoire d'éléphant. Plutôt ironique pour un canidé. Bref. Si je ne te pose pas ma question maintenant, je n'y arriverais jamais."**

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

**"Mademoiselle Blake et moi, ont à des similitudes ? Je veux dire, des traits de caractère en commun ?"**

**"Plus ou moins."**

**"Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle après tout ce temps... Après Kate Argent."**

Il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à l'évocation de cette dernière.

**"Viens en aux faits"**, pressa t-il.

**"Tu sais quoi ? J'en sais assez. Vas te pieuter et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Ça devrait aller."**

Derek le fixa avec insistance, incapable de savoir s'il pouvait le croire ou non.

Stiles leva une main en l'air, l'autre posée sur sa poitrine.

**"Je t'assure. Parole de scout. Au lit !"**

Le loup garou ne s'obstina pas, haussant les épaules avant de regagner ses appartements.

**"Bonne nuit."**

* * *

Stiles jouait nerveusement avec ses mains tandis que Derek l'observait répéter cet étrange manège du coin de l'œil.

**"Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ?"**

**"Je n'en sais rien."**

La franchise de son acolyte l'interpella un instant. Mais c'était Derek après tout. La subtilité, ce n'était pas son fort.

**"Mais tu as promis de le retrouver, pas vrai ?"**

**"Je le ferais."**

**"Et si... Non"**, gémit-il tout en secouant furieusement la tête. **"Je ne peux pas y penser. Impossible."**

L'alpha s'attabla non loin de lui, le regard plongé dans le sien, captant ainsi toute son attention.

**"Stiles, tout ira bien. J'y veillerai. Tu ne te retrouveras pas seul."**

Le concerné l'étudia minutieusement, cherchant à déceler la moindre hésitation qui viendrait ébranler sa déclaration. Mais rien à faire. Derek était borné et faisait preuve d'une détermination à toutes épreuves.

Le jeune garçon se détendit un peu, ses traits tirés se relâchèrent légèrement tandis qu'il libérait ses mains tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

**"C'est bon de l'entendre"**, souffla t-il.

Son vis à vis se releva, son attention se reportant sur ce qui semblait être un tas de paperasses, étalé dans un recoin de la pièce. Il lui tournait le dos mais poursuivit cependant leurs conversation.

**"J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Et il faudrait que je puisse aller chez toi."**

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil, suspicieux.

**"Pourquoi ? Genre, renifler les boxers de mon père ? Pervers !"**

Il ne le vit ni soupirer, ni relever la tête, mais pouvait jurer que Derek était entrain de maudire le ciel de lui avoir flanqué un énergumène de la sorte dans les pattes.

**"J'envie la patience de Scott"**, maugréa t-il, ce qui arracha un sourire des lèvres de son comparse.

**"Mais ce ne serait plus drôle si tu l'avais été. Et puis, apparemment, ça ne te déplaît pas tant que ça, le sarcasme comme autodéfense."**

Derek reporta toute son attention sur le jeune garçon, lui faisant face, l'air grandement ennuyé.

**"Si tu n'enlèves pas tout de suite ce sourire en coin de ton visage, je m'en chargerais."**

**"Tout doux, le loup !"**, pria Stiles, faussement intimidé. **"C'est qu'il commence à sortir les crocs. Tu es mal léché ou c'est ce que je te dis qui te travaille ?"**

**"Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire"**, se lamenta le lycanthrope en soupirant péniblement.

**"C'est bien de le reconnaître. Mais sur ce coup, tu vois, je suis content que tu ai parlé. Tu t'abstiendras pour une prochaine fois."**

Soudain, le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner, interrompant de ce fait leur discussion.

Il le fit glisser hors de sa poche et jeta un œil sur le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

**"C'est Scott."**

Derek lui offrit un regard curieux.

**"Tu ne déroches pas ?"**

L'humain parut hésiter un instant mais fini tout de même par remettre l'appareil à sa place.

**"Je lui enverrais un message pour le rassurer. Je n'ai pas envie de lui rajouter des problèmes en parlant des miens. C'est déjà assez compliqué pour lui."**

Le loup perçu toute la peine et la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune garçon.

Il n'était décidément pas la meilleure personne à laquelle s'adresser lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Encore moins à sa place dans le rôle de celui qui faisait office d'oreille attentive, d'épaule accueillante ou de nounou réconfortante maniant les mots à la perfection.

Ce fut donc à sa manière qu'il tenta maladroitement de rassurer son acolyte du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

**"Isaac veille sur lui"**, déclara t-il, radouci.

Stiles eut un moment d'absence, a priori déconcerté face à l'approche employée par le jeune homme. Il papillonna des cils puis reprit contenance, profondément touché par l'effort produit par ce dernier.

**"Me voilà rassurer !"** s'exclama t-il sur le ton de l'humour. Le jeune homme avait pris sur lui alors autant lui rendre la pareille en changeant de sujet. **"Où sont passés Cora et Peter ?"**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, s'éloignant de Stiles pour venir s'accouder à la rampe des escaliers.

**"Tu poses trop de questions"**, s'exaspéra t-il.

**"Hey, je n'en ai posé qu'une seule !"**

**"Tu devrais rentrer. Ou restes, peu importe."**

**"Sérieux ? Ça ne te dérange pas de m'héberger quelques jours de plus ?"**

En voyant le visage de l'adolescent s'illuminer par le peu de bonheur que cette annonce lui avait procuré, l'alpha avait presque senti son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil. Dans le fond, ce gamin avait énormément souffert et malgré cela, il restait souriant et parvenait à distribuer de la joie à tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

Derek enviait le courage et la force dont il faisait preuve.

**"Tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé ton père et la mère de Scott, tu pourras rester."**

**"Merci."**

**"Je te dois bien ça."**

**"Quoi ?"**

Il haussa les épaules.

**"Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Je dois y aller, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche."**

Et sur ces mots, le lycanthrope quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Stiles déchainé.

**"Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je pue, c'est ça ? Derek !"**


	3. Conclusion

Hello à tous !

OUI, il y a du laisser aller ! J'ai été lente et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. La raison pour laquelle je publie la fin de cette fiction seulement maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai mit du temps à reformuler la fin, la tournant et retournant dans tous les sens. Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue du résultat final qui reste une ébauche très moyenne, mais bon, je me sens pas d'humeur à plancher une minute de plus dessus. C'était soit ça, soit je la réécrivais entièrement. J'espère tout de même qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop...

Bref, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

**"Tu peux venir chez moi tu sais. Ma porte te sera toujours grande ouverte."**

Stiles sourit, touché par les mots de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui lui coûta un regard curieux de Scott.

**"Non merci, je préfère vous laissez Isaac et toi profiter du temps que vous passez ensemble"**, s'esclaffa t-il. **"Fais quand même gaffe à ce que ça ne parvienne pas aux oreilles d'Allison. Au court d'une chasse, une fléchette mal placée et c'est le début de la fin !"**

L'adolescent fut ravis de constater qu'il avait atteint son objectif puisque son camarade éclata aussitôt de rire.

**"Ça fait plaisir de te voir avec le sourire."**

**"Je ne l'ai pas toujours eu comme tu peux t'en douter"**, avoua t-il, maussade.

Scott s'intéressa à la pointe des ses pieds, le regard lointain et le ton nettement moins hilare.

**"Je sais ce que ça fait."**

Le jeune Stilinski senti son cœur se serrer si violemment qu'il aurait pu se briser et éclater en mille morceaux. Son père avait non seulement disparu, comme si le fait d'être orphelin de mère n'était déjà pas assez suffisant. Il avait fallu que celle de son meilleur ami qui lui, ne connaissait pas son père, s'était elle aussi faites enlevée. Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant lui, avec son regard de chiot battu et son entêtement à rester fort malgré les apparences. Il s'interdisait de craquer. Pour lui, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Pour le shérif et principalement pour Mélissa.

L'adolescent, pour sa part, était bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère. La vue d'un Scott en si grande détresse lui retournait les tripes.

**"Si je peux aider de quelque manière que ce soit, dis le moi."**

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux sur lui, la peine qui inondait ses yeux il y avait de cela moins d'une minute s'était miraculeusement envolée. Il avait visiblement fait exception en s'autorisant un moment de faiblesse face à l'humain qui vivait la même épreuve et partageait la même souffrance.

**"Je préfère te savoir ici"**, assura le louveteau.

**"C'est marrant, ce sont exactement les mots de Derek."**

**"Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?"** s'étonna t-il.

**"Et bien plus encore"**, rétorqua son camarade tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son acolyte lui offrit un sourire taquin.

**"Tu parlais d'Isaac et moi mais apparemment, l'ambiance est au beau fixe entre vous."**

**"Épatant, hein ? Je ne te cache pas qu'on s'est un peu bouffé le nez hier soir mais tout s'est arrangé. Je suis sur le point d'apprivoiser la bête"**, se réjouit Stiles, pas peu fier de lui.

**"Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Derek ?"**

**"On ne peut plus certain, mon pote."**

Scott s'enfonça dans son siège, les sourcils arqués, l'air stupéfait.

**"Et moi qui culpabilisais de savoir que tu avais passé la nuit ici au lieu d'être venu sonné à ma porte. "**

**"Je voulais pas en rajouter."**

**"Stiles, on est là dedans tout les deux. C'est plus que jamais le moment de se serrer les coudes. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi."**

**"Je le sais et il en va de même pour moi."**

**"Je n'en doute pas un instant"** certifia t-il. **"Mais attention, si Derek dérape et que tu ne te sens pas de rentrer, tu sais où aller."**

L'adolescent hocha la tête, une nouvelle fois touché par toute la bienveillance dont faisait preuve Scott à son égard.

Il délaissa le canapé qui faisait office de lit d'appoint puis entreprit de fouiller son sac à dos, à la recherche d'un butin visiblement très convoité.

**"Je vais sûrement rentrer faire des recherches de toutes façons"**, déclara t-il par dessus son épaule. **"J'aurais besoin de mon ordinateur dans les jours qui viennent."**

Il fit volte face, le sourire aux lèvres, victorieux d'avoir déniché ce qu'il cherchait.

**"D'ailleurs, merci pour le sac de fringues !"**

Son ami attrapa en plein vol le paquet de chips que Stiles venait de lançer dans sa direction.

Heureusement pour lui, ses facultés de loup l'avaient doté d'excellents réflexes.

**"De quoi est ce que tu parles ?"**

Le fils du shérif s'agita dans tous les sens, les sourcils levés. Il s'empara du sac en question tout en faisant des gestes répétitif de la main comme s'il avait affaire à un amnésique.

**"Mon sac à dos ? Rempli de vêtements de rechange ?"**

**"Je suis allé chez toi uniquement pour suivre la trace de ton père, Stiles. À aucun moment je ne suis entré dans ta chambre."**

Stiles, déconcerté, écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ballante formant un "o" suite à la connexion qu'il venait de faire entre les mots de Scott et ceux de Derek.

**"Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?" **s'enquit son camarade tout en enfournant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.** "Tu parais plutôt pâle."**

Son interlocuteur tapa dans ses mains, s'exclamant gaiement.

**"Et si on allait manger un morceau bien mérité avant de se remettre en course ?"** proposa t-il en détournant subtilement le sujet.

**"Comme au bon vieux temps !"** s'enthousiasma Scott, une main suspendue en l'air, l'autre toujours enfouie dans le paquet de chips.

Stiles la tapa de la sienne, s'emparant à la volée de sa veste.

**"Comme au bon vieux temps. Plutôt deux fois qu'une."**

* * *

Le fils du shérif se trouva dérouté pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Décidément, la vie avec l'alpha était tout sauf routinière.

**"Derek ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"** s'enquit-il, sa main effectuant un mouvement circulaire dans les airs.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas poser les yeux sur lui, poursuivant sa lecture acharnée.

**"J'ai poussé deux ou trois meubles pour que tu puisses prendre tes aises"**, répondit-il détaché, le plus naturellement du monde.

**"Deux ou trois meubles ?"**, pouffa l'adolescent. **"Attends, ce meuble de bureau n'était pas ici et mon canapé adoré a cédé sa place à un clic clac."**

Il s'approcha du loup mais ne détacha pas son regard de ses nouvelles acquisitions, comme émerveillé.

**"Tu as tout fait tout seul en si peu de temps ?"**

L'alpha posa les yeux sur lui, la mine fermée.

**"Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est trois fois rien."**

**"Tu savais que j'allais récupérer mon ordinateur pour faire des recherches ?"**

Il haussa les épaules.

**"Je savais que tu ne supporterais pas de rester inerte sans rien avoir à faire. Alors j'ai préféré prendre les devants tant que j'en avais l'occasion."**

Stiles resta bouche bée face à tant d'attention. D'autant plus de la part de Derek. Il se senti ridicule, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

**"Je sais pas quoi te dire"**, avoua t-il, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le lycanthrope l'observa avec intérêt puis, comme à son habitude, haussa simplement les épaules.

**"Je ne te demande rien. Juste de respecter mon espace et tout devrait bien se passer."**

**"Ça me va droit au cœur, vraiment."**

Le jeune garçon détourna le regard lorsque son vis à vis se leva de sa chaise. Il passa une main dans ses mèches indisciplinées, posant les yeux sur le lit bien plus que convenable dans lequel il allait passé la nuit.

**"Je devrais déjà avoir rejoint Isaac"**, déclara Derek sans la moindre explications.

Stiles hocha la tête, le cœur plus léger.

**"Fonces alors."**

L'alpha ne se fit pas attendre, se dirigeant sur le palier de la porte avant de faire volte face lorsque l'humain le héla.

**"Et merci pour hier soir. D'avoir chasser mes mauvais rêves et pour le sac de rechanges."**

Il pinça les lèvres dans le but de retenir un sourire ce qui se conclus en une piètre tentative avortée.

Son vis à vis inspira profondément, le fixant curieusement.

**"Ne m'attends pas"**, fini t-il par déclarer avant de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête.

**"Fais attention à toi"**, lança l'humain, tout en l'imitant.

* * *

Stiles resta interdit sur le pas de la porte. Il laissa s'écouler volontairement quelques minutes, sachant pertinemment que l'alpha avait prit note de sa présence. Seulement il ne bougea pas, ne cherchant même pas à entamer le dialogue et lui faciliter les choses par la même occasion.

Ce fus donc contraint que le jeune garçon se lança timidement.

**"Je viens chercher mes affaires."**

**"Je ne fais que passer."**

**"J'espérais justement te croiser"**, avoua t-il.

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Pour pouvoir te remercier."**

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

**"Stiles."**

**"Non Derek. Tu écoutes et tu te tais."**

Ce dernier fronçât les sourcils, retroussant le nez. Il grogna un peu pour la forme mais obéit, restant silencieux.

Stiles inspira un grand coup, les yeux fixant avec détermination le lycanthrope.

**"Merci de m'avoir soutenu, de m'avoir accueilli, d'avoir bataillé durant des jours pour retrouver mon père et Mélissa, pour toutes ces petites attentions dissimulées et ton hospitalité. Du fond du cœur, et par dessus tout, merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse."**

Derek restait silencieux, l'observant comme si de rien était.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel, trépignant d'impatience.

**"Ça y est, j'ai fini. Tu peux parler maintenant"**, lança t-il tout en soupirant exagérément.

Son vis à vis détourna le regard, s'intéressant de nouveau à ce qu'il était entrain de faire avant que l'adolescent ne l'interrompt.

**"Je crois qu'il ne te reste plus que l'équivalent d'un sac d'affaires à rassembler."**

L'adolescent soupira, profondément contrarié par l'attitude qu'adoptait son interlocuteur.

**"Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Comme ta capacité à parler de tes sentiments"**, fit-il remarquer de manière tranchante, plus pour lui même.

**"C'est faux"**, contra le loup. Il se leva pour venir se planter à quelques centimètres du jeune garçon qui n'en menait pas large. **"J'en ai déjà beaucoup dit le soir de ton arrivée ici."**

**"Par rapport à Mlle Blake ?"** s'enquit-il, une pointe de nervosité s'engouffrant dans sa poitrine.

Derek secoua lentement la tête.

**"N'en parlons plus. C'est du passé."**

Stiles serra les poings de colère. Il savait pertinemment que l'alpha entendait les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à une cadence folle mais s'en fichait royalement.

**"Alors tout va redevenir comme avant. Tu comptes m'évincer étant donné que son souvenir risque de te rattraper à chacune de nos rencontres ?"** s'offusqua t-il férocement.

Le lycanthrope lança un coup d'œil furtif aux poings serrés de l'humain. Il reporta son attention sur lui, plongeant son regard émeraude dans ces prunelles noisettes.

**"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu es différent d'elle. Tu es toi. Et bien plus qu'un simple faire valoir."**

Ces seuls mots suffirent à apaiser en un rien de temps le fils du shérif. Il soupira douloureusement, parcourant le loft du regard et décolérant aussi rapidement qu'il s'était emporté.

**"Cet endroit va me manquer"**, murmura t-il chagriné. Il planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.** "Tu vas me manquer malgré tout, sale cabot."**

Ce dernier ne pût retenir un sourire. Stiles avait toujours été touchant mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il s'avèrerait être tout aussi attachant.

**"Je ne te chasse pas. C'est toi qui part. Tes raisons sont parfaitement justifiées."**

**"J'ai besoin de retrouver mon père, tu le sais."**

**"Assurément."**

L'adolescent tenta une approche plus ou moins maladroite. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek à cet instant précis. Il trouva la force et le courage de glisser timidement sa main dans celle plus massive du lycanthrope.

Et ce fut concluant. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il referma sa prise sur elle.

Rassuré face à la réaction de l'alpha, Stiles poursuivit sur sa lancée, prenant son courage à deux mains.

**"J'ai cru que j'avais perdu la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde et c'est à cette même période qu'une autre à fait irruption dans ma vie et s'est emparé de quelque chose d'inestimable."**

Il combla alors le petit espace qui le séparait encore de l'alpha pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

**"Celle ci je l'ai piqué au héros d'une BD plutôt sympa que j'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps."**

Derek inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Dire qu'il était pétrifié face à l'ampleur de ses propres sentiments était un doux euphémisme. Ses pensées fusaient à toute allure tandis que des dizaine de milliers d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit. Les raisons qui allaient à l'encontre d'un futur envisageable aux côtés de Stiles étaient innombrables. En contrepartie, celles qui leurs étaient favorables pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. L'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'il était voué à vivre un existence chaotique dans laquelle une histoire d'amour n'avait tout bonnement pas sa place. Seulement, il semblerait que le destin l'envisageait autrement, lui faisant un jolie pied de nez en la personne d'un adolescent fougueux et intrépide qui venait redistribuer toutes les cartes de son jeu.

Ce fut lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur celui ci qu'il prit conscience de l'offre incommensurable qui se présentait à lui.

**"Les évènements qui ont marqué mon passé seront toujours gravés en moi. Mais le temps m'a prouvé que j'étais toujours en mesure de ressentir autre chose que de la colère. Un sentiment tout aussi puissant."**

Les yeux de Stiles brillaient de mille feux. L'intensité de son regard et tout l'espoir qui s'y trouvait lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible et l'envie de vivre le plus longtemps possible. Il senti sa main libre se poser avec la plus grande des délicatesses sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

**"C'est ici que ça se passe, pas vrai ? Parce que je peux le sentir. Il bat à une vitesse remarquable."**

Le lycanthrope pencha la tête sur le côté pour admirer le visage de son compagnon. Il le détailla et captura chacun de ses traits comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire adieu. Comme s'il les redécouvrait après de longues années.

**"Merci à toi aussi, Stiles."**

Derek n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'attarder sur ses émotions.

En revanche, Stiles qui lui parlait beaucoup, avait très vite compris comment s'y prendre pour hisser sa voile haut dans le ciel nuageux du loup-garou.

Il en était dingue, de ce fichu adolescent qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et lui faisait désormais tourner la tête.

Il avait accompli l'exploit inespéré de se frayer un accès jusqu'à son cœur. Et il l'avait dompté, puis s'en était emparé, se promettant de le soigner et de ne plus jamais le laisser dépérir aussi longtemps qu'il en serait le détenteur.

**FIN.**

* * *

Et ouiii, c'est fini !

Pas de bisous parce ce n'est que le début d'une histoire qui, espérons le, perdurera. De plus, Derek n'est pas tout à fait remis suite à tout ses traumatismes amoureux, redonner sa confiance n'est pas chose facile.

S'autoriser à aimer et être aimer, ainsi qu'accepter d'ouvrir les portes de son cœur l'est encore moins.

Quant à Stiles, il vient tout juste de retrouver son père et voilà qu'on lui usurpe le sien ! Non mais oh ! Trêve de plaisanteries, Derek est majeur, Stiles mineur, je me sentais pas trop de leur donner un petit coup de pouce dans ce three shot étant donné que c'est la première fois que je les écris. Que voulez vous, j'étais persuadée d'échouer lamentablement là où d'autres s'en sont tirés avec les honneurs.

Je sais, mes fins sont nulles, les chutes déplorables. Mais c'est comme ça, j'apprends à m'améliorer sur chacune de mes fictions, tout au long du processus d'écriture.

Concluant comme il se doit: Je vous aime et merci encore pour votre soutien. Vous êtes géniaux !

Le petit cœur de Stiles bat pour Derek, le mien bat pour vous !


End file.
